yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
The Supreme King
Haou the Supreme King is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. He is the evil figure that possesses Jaden Yuki while he is an alternate dimension. Haou's name is meant to be a pun because Haou can be interpreted as "Supreme King". KENN voices Haou in the Japanese version. Cold and ruthless, he serves as the primary antagonist of season three after the Dark World Army is defeated. Haou's goal is to rule the alternate dimension with an iron fist. Appearance Haou is a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold Medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes with two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders and a floor-length cape with a tall collar. When he possesses Jaden, he dons his aforementioned outfit and Jaden's irises become golden, giving him somewhat of a demonic look. Jaden's face also elicits anger and hatred through his stiff and emotionless face, although it occasionally disappears and leaves a scowl. Haou also wields a retractable Duel Disk on his left hand. The center is eye-like with a golden iris and black retina while the other segments are black and mauve in the shape of petals and when activated, it spins wildly like a buzzsaw before becoming fully functional. Character Biography After Jaden's duel with Brron, Mad King of Dark World while Jaden tried to rescue Jesse Anderson who was still trapped in the alternate dimension, Haou sensed Jaden's negative emotions and tempts him to evil with the Super Fusion card that Brron previously tried to complete. Haou is successful as Jaden begins to accept the idealogy that one must be evil in order to thwart evil when he possesses Jaden. While in control, his first action is gathering his army to defeat (a defeat results in death in the Japanese version) numerous duelists in order to complete the Super Fusion card. He later begins to oppress many local villages, coercing their allegiance through strong-arm tactics. Haou is mostly calm and collected, but always carries an air of intimidation as noted by Axel Brodie (Austin O'Brien). Haou is also quite condescending, often mocking his opposition as he sees their effort as futile, although he doesn't deviate from his reserved attitude while doing so. As the Supreme King, his cruelty has no bounds as he is willing to sacrifice as many people as he has to in order to accomplish his goals along with his lack of remorse after defeating someone himself. However, he doesn't actively hunt for opponents because he can as he let Axel leave his castle without chase after defeating Jim Crocodile Cook and he only dueled Jim because he was accepting Jim's challenge. Haou seems to have the power to shapeshift as he was able to don Jaden's form when tempting Jaden to become evil. He also has the ability to emit black-colored energy that is powerful enough to generate wind. At his disposal, he also has an army of ruthless minions capable of decimating entire villages. The most prominent underlings are called the "Duelists of Death" which consists of Guardian Baou, Chaos Sorcerer, Skilled White Magician, Skilled Dark Magician, and Skull Knight. Voice/Mannerisms Although Jaden and Haou are both played by KENN, Haou's voice is much deeper and foreboding in Jaden's subconscious while it is still Jaden's voice, but harsher and forceful on the outside though it is in a monotone. Haou is also quite taciturn and succinct, only talking when it is required or to spite his enemies. Deck While in possession of Jaden's body, he plays an Evil Hero deck, vile incarnations of Jaden's Elemental Heroes. Like Jaden, Haou's tactics revolve around Fusion Summoning except he uses his own signature card, Dark Fusion, a corrupt version of Jaden's traditional Polymerization. Dark Fusion grants immunity to the Fusion Monster created by it from the opposition's Spell and Trap cards during the turn it was summoned. Haou also has access to the Super Fusion card, which can use Fusion Materials from both sides of the field and can't be negated by Spell and Trap cards or the effects of Monster cards. Unlike Jaden, whose unconventional plays depend on chance, Haou's deck is straightforward and seems to reflect the supposed omnipotence of a monarch through its cards whose activation is usually a certainty due to their immunity to card effects. Haou the Supreme King